The Perfect Ending
by Shi2
Summary: You have to read and see what it's about, I don't want to spoil it or anything.


Duo woke up early Saturday morning, wrapped up and held tight in Heero's arms. When he finally managed to get out of Heero's grasp to go to the bathroom, Heero was awake. He watched Duo walk into the bathroom and partially close the door. A few seconds later he could hear the water running and what sounded like Duo brushing his teeth.  
  
Heero got up and got dressed, then went downstairs to make breakfast for him and Duo. After going through the fridge and mostly all the cupboards, he decided on making pancakes with strawberry slices and whip cream. He figured they could "fool around" with the whip cream after breakfast. Heero's mouth was already watering thinking about whip cream and Duo in one sentence.   
  
Dammit, where was that braided baka anyways? He should have been down here fifteen minutes ago. He probably decided to take a shower. "Hn," Heero growled to himself as he threw the last pancake on a plate with the rest, "Now my pancakes will get cold."  
  
Heero heard Duo coming downstairs so he turned to look, checking to see if he had gone for a shower or not. But when he looked at the stairs, there was Duo, standing there with nothing but silk boxers on. The silk boxers Heero bought him for his birthday a few years ago. And since they were a few years old, they were small and faded. But from where Heero was looking from, small was a good thing. And damn, did silk look good on Duo. * Bet it would feel good too,* Heero thought to himself, then moving to face the window quickly realizing he was getting hard at the thought. Then when he looked back, watching Duo walk down the stairs with his braid swaying back and forth, Heero got even harder. As he let his mind slip back to those boxers, ripping them off Duo with his teeth, then covering Duo's groin and chest with whip cream, he never noticed how visible his erection was until it was too late. Duo had seen and started to snicker as he wolfed down a pancake loaded with whip cream and strawberries. Then, just to tease Heero, he seductively licked the whip cream from his fingers, watching Heero's eyes get wide. He liked the reaction he got, so he did it again and again. By the forth time, Heero was too aroused to move without causing himself pain, it even hurt him to move his legs. He had to get his spandex off! He looked around, then slowly he pulled them off, deciding it would be pay-back to Duo for teasing him earlier. He walked over to Duo, naked, and kissed him gently but sweetly on the lips before walking upstairs, dropping his spandex half-way to the top.   
  
It didn't take Duo too long to catch up to Heero, but Heero got to the bedroom before Duo did. And as soon and Duo walked through the door Heero grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Then he got on top of Duo and kissed him, exploring Duo's mouth with his warm, slick tongue. He then moved and nibbled on Duo's earlobe, then his nipples. He left Duo in the room, alone, mid-orgasm. Duo looked around, trying to figure out what Heero was doing.   
  
Heero walked into the room with a shopping bag full of things. He sat down beside Duo on the bed and pulled out a blindfold, then some handcuffs. He cuffed Duo's arms over his head to the headboards. Then he cuffed Duo's legs, spread, to each railing at the foot of the bed. Heero stood back and admired how nice Duo looked in that position, even though he might have looked better in those silk boxers, but those had been thrown off long ago. Then Heero walked over and put the blindfold on Duo.  
  
Duo could hear something rattle....it sounded like....NO, Heero wouldn't!! OOO, that was cold! Duo could feel Heero's warn, wet tongue licking the cold whip cream off his inner thigh, teasing Duo. Duo moaned. Then Heero put on more whip cream, this time on Duo's shaft. Then he licked it off, slowly, savouring the taste of Duo mixed with whip cream. Duo moaned again...  
  
Heero got up to get some honey, since they ran out of whip cream, and stepped on something soft, almost tripping and falling down the stairs. He looked down, confused, as he stood back. What the hell? How did Duo's boxers get all the way out here? Heero figured that with all that's been happening in that bedroom, they must have gotten thrown out. Wait....what the hell is that rustling noise? Heero grabbed and put on the boxers, even though they were a little bit small, while he slowly walked down the stairs. He went to the drawer and got his gun and clip. He got it ready and cocked it back. as he turned the corner...what the fuck? "Uh Relena? Dorothy? What the hell are you two doing here?" Heero kept holding his gun out in front of him, hoping the two girls would get the hint and leave. "Oh, Heero. Hi. We...um...uhh....we came here to tell you OZ soldiers are out looking for you!" "Yea, that's it!!" added Dorothy after Relena tried explaining. "Well, I ain't buying your story girls. I caught you two bitches snooping and you fucken snuck in. Now get out!" Heero glared at Relena who was looking at Dorothy, both looked scared of Heero because he was still holding his gun. "Now fuck!!" Heero yelled since neither of them were moving to the door. "I'm sorry Heero," said Relena, following Dorothy to the door like a puppy who's just been kicked. "I don't want to fucken hear it Relena. I told you we're over, I chose Duo and I always will. That's the way it'll always be. Now get the hell out and don't ever come back here again unless you're in trouble and need my help!" "Bu.." "BUT GO DAMMIT!!" Heero cut off Relena. She just got to the door when she heard Duo..."Heero? Where are you? My wrists are hurting already. Will you hurry up?" "Uh, sorry Duo," Heero yelled back, "We had some unwanted company that was just leaving." Heero glared at Relena and Dorothy again. "Go." "By Heero. I...uh...just want you to know I still love you." Relena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Omae-o-kosoro! Dammit, what do I have to tell you to get you to fucken leave!?! I love Duo, I DO NOT love you, I'm with Duo and I won't ever be with you, SO GO!" "I'm sorry Heero." Heero was getting pissed off, he just wanted to shoot her! "Just go already!" Relena walked out the door and followed Dorothy to the car, Heero slammed the door and locked it right behind her.  
  
Now what was he coming down here for? Ah yes, honey... Heero grabbed the bottle of honey and went back upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom he had to laugh. Duo was struggling to get out of the cuffs, somehow he had already gotten off the blindfold. "Oh, uh hi Heero." Duo stopped struggling to look at Heero. "Who was that here?" "Oh nobody, just Relena and Dorothy broke in and were snooping around. I couldn't get them to leave. You know, the more I see those two, the more I hate them!!" Duo laughed, "I told you Relena was bad news!" Duo tried getting out of the cuffs again. "You should just give up already, you know your in my control now!" Duo stopped struggling, he was tired so he decided to listen to Heero and gave up. Heero smirked as he walked towards Duo. He put some honey on his finger and put it in front of Duo's mouth. Duo flicked out his tongue and licked it off. "mmm." Duo snickered as Heero put honey down his chest and on Duo's groin. Then Heero out honey on his own erection and rubbed it against Duo's. "Are you hungry Duo?" Heero laughed as Duo's eyes went wide and he started licking his lips. "Yes Heero." "Do you want me Duo?" Heero was trying to get Duo to beg for his cock in his mouth. "Yes Heero, I want to taste you." Duo licked his lips again. "Alright then, if your sure that's what you want...but in return, I want to fuck that nice ass of yours later.." "Anything you want Heero." Heero undid the cuffs and laid on the bed. Duo went straight to Heero's cock, taking it all in his mouth, deep-throating Heero. Heero loved it and threw back his head on the pillow. He arched his back and blew his load into Duo's mouth. It felt so good when Duo milked him with his tongue. Then Duo kissed up Heero's chest 'till he met him mouth, which he engulfed. They kissed and fondled each other for awhile before Heero flipped Duo onto the bed. He got between Duo's legs, lifted them and placed his cock at Duo's entrance. "Ready Duo?" "Yes Heero, fuck me." When he entered Duo with one swift thrust, both moaned out in pleasure. Heero grabbed Duo's hips and started rocking back and forth, hitting that spot in Duo that made Duo moan louder in pleasure. Right before Heero felt he was gong to climax, he grabbed Duo's shaft and started pumping him in unison with his thrusts. As Heero came, he squeezed Duo's cock and Duo came with him. He felt Duo's tissues tighten on his now limp shaft. He leaned forward and kissed Duo. Then he pulled himself out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Heero left Duo panting on the bed.  
  
When Duo finally caught his breath he joined Heero in the shower where they fucked again.  
  
They were sitting at the kitchen table eating supper when the door-bell rang. "Hey Trowa, hey Quatre. What are you guys doing here?" Duo walked up behind Heero. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you two since the end of the war!" "We know, sorry we had to..to come here like this," said Trowa as Wufei stepped up behind him. "But, um, I don't know how to say this but Relena's dead." Duo's eyes went wide in shock and his mouth dropped open. "Wh...what?" Heero said confused. He thought it would be best if he didn't mention anything about Relena and Dorothy being there earlier. "Um, Heero. We found this on the ground beside her body." Quatre said, handing Heero an envelope with "Heero" written across it. Heero stood looking at it for awhile. "Open it." Duo finally said, breaking the silence between the five boys. "I don't think I can." Heero dropped the envelope and slowly walked to the kitchen with his head down. Duo picked it up and put it on the drawer. "This is a shock to Heero, well to all of us. We'll go to the police and try to get all the information, if you want, your welcome to come with us?" Quatre followed Duo's gaze at Heero, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down on his arms. "No, I think Heero needs me to be here, if you guys want you can stop by later and tell us what you find out." Duo looked at Heero again, who was now mumbling and pounding his fists on the table. "Ok Duo, Bye. Cya Heero." Quatre followed Wufei and Trowa back to the car. "Bye Quatre." Duo closed the door then walked to Heero's side. "She loved me Duo, and I shut her out, I swore at her earlier. I told her not to come here again unless she really needs my help. Now, she can't come back." Now Heero was looking up at Duo. "It's not your fault Heero." "What if it was? What if she killed herself because I told her I never loved her and never would?" "Heero, you couldn't have stopped her though. But she's gone now, I'm not. We can finally live happily ever after, without her calling you out on missions or to protect her whenever she wants. Heero, I love you and I'll be here for you no matter what....always." Duo put his arm around Heero. "Do you mean all of that Duo?" "Yes Heero, I love you." "I love you too." Heero hugged Duo. "We will live happily ever after, I promise Duo."  
  
They walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom. Heero rinsed his face off then went to sit by Duo on the bed. "I want to read that letter Duo." Heero got up and went downstairs. He found the letter and opened it....  
"Dear Heero,  
I'm sorry this had to end this way but I could take not living without you. I know it's selfish but I really love you. I'm going to miss you. I know you won't miss me. You and Duo wanted me dead for along time already. Bye Heero, for good this time..."  
Heero smiled to himself as he burnt the letter..."Bye Relena." 


End file.
